


Replaced with Secrets

by Septimore



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore
Summary: What if Bones died on the way to med school and John took his place? Idea from tumblr user speedygal





	

Something people don't know about cryogenics is that after your thawed you're so sore. Like after a really intense workout where breathing results in pain shooting though you. Maybe its just me though. I haven't exactly met any other Cryo walking on the street. Its not like you can yell out, "I'm a Marine from the past and I was on the first transporter! Back in my day we called it Arc Travel. Get off my lawn!"  
It'll just get you some crazy stares, believe me.  
You'd think that as a Marine who devoted his life, and his morals, to the Corp that I would have been treated better. When I was on Mars and I was first given C-24 I didn't think about what would happen if I lived. I was just hoping I didn't become a monster like the others did. I did so many bad things in the Corp, even if I did them for good reasons.  
I had thought that it was a genetic marker that determined a persons ability to be good. Its actually just another genetic DNA strand.  
Afterwards when the Corp came, and I got out they couldn't save Sam. Everything was for nothing. There was no reason for me to fight Sarge down there. I could have just held off the door. Made sure the monsters didn't get out. I didn't need C-24. I sure as hell didn't want immortality. I'm glad that my humanity made it so I can still age, just heal extraordinarily fast.  
Maybe that's why I didn't fight it when they wanted to freeze me. I didn't have anything left.  
The corp wanted to freeze me so when I thawed out they would be able to test on me. See why I was a success when Sarge.... when Sarge wasn't.  
Only they didn't. They forgot about me. Left frozen in cyro until the failsafe failed. I woke up alone as I'd ever been, in a world that changed. We barely got to Mars and now were exploring other galaxies. And aliens!  
Sorry, xenos. Apperantly saying alien is rasist. And we somehow achieved world peace? Last I recall we were on the edge of a distopian society.  
Adjusting was pretty hard. Getting used to new cultures, and new slang took almost a year, an I'm a pretty quick learner. I'm sure I still sound xenophobic, but I'm still learning. I can't exactly ask about other races outright, because a lot of this I'm supposed to already know. Vulcans and Romulans look alike, but Vulcans don't emote. Klingons are violent, but only if there's honor in it like space Vikings. Arc travel is now transporting. Its hard to keep up sometimes.  
As I was wandering around the world I was trying to understand why the Corp left me? Did they just forget about me or did they never intend to wake me, just let me be frozen until I was someone else's problem? I mean, you hear stories. Its no secret they train civilians into soldiers, killing machines, brainwash you so you can't go back to your old life, then cut you loose so you'll reenlist. But I'm talking the stories you only hear at night in the barracks. About this guy nobody's seen in a while in another company that was allegedly killed for overhearing something. Or experiments that aren't exactly legal. That one was true.  
Maybe I wasnt supposed to survive Cryogenics. It never worked before, despite what the media said.  
While I was pondering this I realized it didn't matter what their intentions were, just that it happened. Then I was on this shuttle in the southern states when I found Leonard. Identical to me, if a little younger. And his eyes. The brightest baby blue I've ever seen. So full of life. This was someone who became a man without losing that child-like innocence. A rare thing, and something you never see surviving in the Corps.  
He was so friendly, smiling with his dimples and talking about this girl he loved and wanted to marry. Then started talking about his dad and how he was a doctor so it inspired Leonard to do the same, even though he and his dad had a huge fight about morals and weren't speaking. He just kept on talking and didn't ask me about my life, probably because he felt like he was talking to a more serious version of himself. My saying something would shatter the illusion.  
Within the hour I felt as if I'd known him my whole life. Like he was my best friend and I was there watching everything he said. And the whole time those blue eyes bore into mine. I have green eyes, so in know what its like to be on the other end of that intense look. But it was different with him. Maybe because even though he didn't know anything about me, I could pretend he knew me too.  
I decided I wanted him. Not romantically or anything. I wanted to be around him. Be around his happiness, his innocence.  
Then the shuttle crashed.  
I was knocked out, and when I came to C-24 had saved me again. But I was the only one. Leonard's bright blue eyes weren't bright anymore, just blue. He was dead. It was like a cruel twist of fate. I decided to care about someone again to have them ripped away. Like my team. Like Sam.  
But I wasn't gonna let his dream die. He truly wanted to help people, and I did too. That's why I joined the Marines in the first place. So I buried him in a glen nearby. I recited the few parts of the Bible and Torah I knew. Then said a Muslim prayer that I learned when I was on a mission in the middle east. I'm not sure what religion he was, if it even was a human religion to begin with. Maybe he didn't believe in God at all, but it felt like the right thing to so at the time.  
Then I went to the college he was going to attend. I took his name and I took his place. I grieved this man I had only known for a few hours, and wished he could have been here. The news station never even mentioned him in the crash because there was no passenger log. His parents never called. Must have been one hell of a fight, or they're just as stubborn as he said. I broke up with his girlfriend, and said I wanted to focus on my career. She hated it, but she understood.  
Years later I was still Leonard when I got that itch again. The itch to go somewhere and get away. Something the Corp didn't have to teach me. It was something I learned when I left Mars and Sam behind.  
So I joined Starfleet. It wasn't the military, and I wasn't a soldier, but it was close enough to see the appeal.  
I was on a shuttle again when I had a flashback to Leonard. Its not often I get flashbacks, I've done to many bad things and got used to it. But I hid in a bathroom until a stewardess yanked me out and made me sit next to someone who was beat up. I rattled about space and danger, like a cynical version of what Leonard did for me before I looked up.  
Blue eyes that rivaled Leonard's looked back quizzically. I quick made up a story about an ex wife as my reason for joining if I hated space, but I was rattled. When he asked my name I almost said John. I caught myself just in time.  
His name was Jim. He had the same wonder in his blue eyes as Leonard, if a little more gaurded.  
I decided then and there I was gonna stay as far away from him as I could. Bad things happen to people I care about. But the little brat decided I was gonna be his friend and I didn't get a choice.  
We did become friends, against my wishes. And he didn't ask about my past. I slowly started telling about Leonard's past while mixing in a little of my own. For some reason he could tell when I was lying. He knew when I was talking about me and when I was talking about Leonard. He wouldn't even call me Leonard. He called me Bones because apperantly that was somewhere in my initial rant.  
And he survived. He was as much a trouble magnet for himself as I was for everyone else. He knew how to get out of scrapes like no one else did before.  
Then I realized that the same reasons I wanted Leonard ware the same qualities Jim had. Jim was like Leonard but could survive being around me.  
But Jim doesn't know I'm really John. If I tell him I'll lose him. It hurts to lie though after he told me about his dad dying, his mom leaving him with Frank, about Tarsus IV. Maybe I'll tell him about Olduvai and C-24 one day.


End file.
